


Pillowtalk

by Sapphodites



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphodites/pseuds/Sapphodites
Summary: A short story in which Eva and Noora show respect and love for each other and their boundaries - aka., pure fluff.





	Pillowtalk

The bed sheets were wrinkled beneath them. Noora’s lavender shampoo had long left its imprint on the pillows, and Eva had sheepishly admitted to hugging them closer when her love was not around. Right now they smelled mostly of their scents intermingled; right now their focus was their presence rather than the imprints they left. So often they’d steal kisses at the door when the girl gang passed them. At first there’d been questions of Noora’s lipstick on her lips.They’d stopped asking. Right now, the trail of red kisses were making their way down her neck, soft but insisting, hands grasping to keep Eva close.

Lost in each other, there were only smiles lining their eyes with laughter as ‘Baby’ played from the Spotify playlist, as Eva with a gentle firmness pushed her to lie on the bed proper, lifting Noora’s shirt over her head. Peppering small kisses down the valley of her breasts, fingers digging into her hips loosened as her lover grew still.  
“Noora?” She asked, looking up at the blonde, resting above her stomach. Those blue eyes were turned skyward - or ceiling-ward, she supposed. Noora remained unresponsive. “Love?” She asked again, softer this time, the easy, coupled with the fleeting touch of her lips against Noora’s belly. Reaching for the other, in more ways than one, to come back to her.  
“Not ready?” There was no accusation, no judgement. It was as much a statement as a question, Eva’s freeing her coppery hair as she lifted herself back up next to Noora. A secure arm around her waist, drawing Noora into the warm embrace of her lover, breathing in the scent that was pure Eva. Nothing could measure up to that.  
“I’m sorry.” It was a vulnerable whisper. It wouldn’t have been audible had they not created their own little world between them, noses nearly touching, Noora’s entire body angling so innately towards her, like a sunflower towards the sun. She hadn’t even realised tears were wetting her lashes until Eva kissed them away. She didn’t have the words to reassure her. To let her know there was nothing to be sorry for - Noora had always been the one good with words. She didn’t have to. Eyes met, and her fingers caress of Noora’s cheek. Her actions, their shared gaze, spoke the multiple of words she did not possess. And smiles cracked back up as Spotify blared a commercial.

“You look like a failed clown.” It was Noora’s airy laugh that made Eva smile even wider despite her strongest efforts to pull a mock frown. A peck on Noora’s nose, a failed attempt to create a classic Clown nose proved the lipstick was too smeared to transfer. Eventually, after much teasing, makeup wipes came to follow. One episode too many of a trashy reality program, perhaps one too many late night snacks, legs intertwining in the multitude of blankets over Eva’s bed.

They didn’t have Premium. They had blaring commercials, wrinkled bedsheets and lipstick smears. It was good.

It was Love.

 


End file.
